disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Taylor
Taylor '''(wcześniej '''S-1) to jedna z bionicznych żołnierzy Krane'a, którego kontrolował Trittonem. Była ona "prawą ręką" Krane'a i prawdopodobnie jego pierwszym żołnierzem. Od odcinka One of Us ''jest uczennicą Bionicznej Akademii. W jej role wciela się Ashley Argota. Wygląd S-1 to nastolatka o czarnych oczach i tego samego koloru długich włosach. Ubiera na siebie ciemne ubranie. Po byciu złom ma strój poziomu czerwonego i czarne okulary. Osobowość i cechy charakteru S-1 była bezwzględnie oddana Krane'owi i wykonywała każdy jego rozkaz. Bardzo go szanowała i troszczyła się o niego. Nie zawahała się zrobić krzywdy innym, a nawet zabić kogoąś (próbowała uśmiercić Leo). W odcinku ''You Posted What?!? (część 2) okazało się, że podkochuje się w Chasie. Po wyłączeniu Trittona, S-1 tak jak jej bioniczni bracia i siostry została dobra. Historia S-1 pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 1). To ona nagrała Adama, Bree i Chase'a na ich misji i wrzuciła do internetu filmik, na którym używali supermocy. Potem widać ją razem z Victorem w szkole, w której przebywają Leo, Douglas i pani Perry. Dzięki generacji elektryczności Krane powala panią Perry i Douglasa. Leo chce uciekać, ale S-1 łapie go w siłową klatkę i dzięki wybuchu energii zwala na niego sufit, po czym oboje uciekają. Później, w odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 2), S-1 pojawia się w starym magazynie, gdzie Douglas wszczepił Leośkowi supermoce w złamaną przez spadający sufit rękę, ponownie z Krane'em. Po chwili pojawiają się szczury laboratoryjne razem z Donaldem. Zaczyna się walka, w czasie której S-1 walczy z Bree i ostatecznie przegrywa. Gdy pojawia się agent Graham, Douglas mówi, że Victor Krane i S-1 są złoczyńcami z supermocami. Zostają aresztowani i zamknięci w laserowej klatce. S-1 powraca w odcinku Rise of the Secret Soldiers, gdzie zaczyna walczyć z Leo. Leo ostatecznie ją pokonuje używając swojej nowej super mocy. S-1 powraca w odcinku One of Us, gdzie nie pamięta złych rzeczy ktore robiła. Jej życie tak samo jak życia Adama, Bree, Chase'a i innych bionicznych żołnierzy jest zagrożone przez śmiertelnego wirusa, którego Krane zamontował w Trittonie. Leo gdy po raz pierwszy w odcinku spotyka ją atakuje ją laserową kule co powoduje, że S-1 traci przytomność. Chase i Douglas tłumaczą mu, że S-1 nie jest zła, jednak kiedy S-1 odzyskuje przytomność, Leo atakuje ją po raz drugi. Kiedy Leo i Douglasowi udaje się wszystkich uratować, S-1 i Leo zaprzyjaźniają się. S-1 powróciła w odcinku Lab Rats: On The Edge (część 1), lecz już pod imieniem Taylor. Wraz z Leo i Loganem tworzą swoją własną drużynę. Połączyła swoją moc z Leo, w efekcie czego została niewidoma. Pozostała jednak w akademii i nie miała do Leo żalu. Moce i umiejętności Supermoce * Super szybkość: S-1 zademonstrowała swoją super szybkość w czasie walki z Bree w odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 2). ** Szybkie walczenie: podobnie ja Bree, S-1 potrafi dzięki super szybkości bardzo szybko walczyć * Kinetyka molekularna: S-1 użyła tej umiejętności, by zrzucić na Leo sufit w odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 1). * Termokineza: S-1 jest w stanie kontrolować swoją temperaturę ciała. Użyła jej, by zakamuflować się przed wykrywaczem ciepła Chase'a. * Super siła: S-1 użyła super siły, by rzucić Adamem na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. * Generacja energii: S-1 może generować energię i wykorzystywać ją na wiele sposobów. ** Pole siłowe: kiedy Leo próbował uciec ze szkoły, S-1 uwięziła mały|150px|S-1 w odcinku You Posted What część 1go w polu siłowym. ** Wybuch energii: S-1 zademonstrowała tę umiejętność, gdy strzelała energią, by zniszczyć sufit i zmiażdżyć Leo. * Pyrokineza: S-1 stworzyła ognistą kule podczas walki z Leo w odcinku Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 2) * Dwie supermoce jednocześnie: Tak samo jak Chase, S-1 potrafi używać dwóch supermocy jednocześnie. Pokazano to, kiedy uwięziła Leo w polu siłowym i jednocześnie używała wybuchu energii. * Laserowe kule: Podobnie jak Leo, Taylor może tworzyć w swoich dłoniach laserowe kule, którymi może strzelać. ** EMP: Taylor może połączyć laserowe kule wraz z Leo tworząc potężną kule energii. * Super zmysły: Po tym jak Taylor straciła wzrok, wyostrzyły jej się inne zmysły. ** Bim Bam: (kontrolowana) Inne * Walka wręcz: S-1 jest dobrze wyszkolona w walce wręcz, co pokazała w czasie bitwy z Bree w odcinku You Posted What?!? (część 2). Usterki * Powracające wspomnienia: Od kiedy jej Tritton został wyłączony ona ma koszmarne wspomnienia z Victorem Krane'm co daje jej bóle głowy. * Wirus Krane'a: Krane zainstalował w Trittonie zabójczego wirusa Występy Sezon 3 # You Posted What?!? (część 1) (pierwsze pojawienie) # You Posted What?!? (część 2) # Rise of the Secret Soldiers (część 2) # Bionic House Party (wspomniana) Sezon 4 # One of Us # Lab Rats: On The Edge (część 1) # Lab Rats: On The Edge (część 2) Ciekawostki * To kolejny człowiek z supermocami. * Jest pierwszą bioniczną złą dziewczyną w serialu. * Została zamknięta w﻿ laserowej klatce z Victorem Krane'em. * Była pod kontrolą Krane'a. * Podkochuje się w Chasie. * S-1 to prawdopodobnie skrót od "Soldier 1" (pl. "Żołnierz 1"). * S-1 powróci w odcinku One of Us. * S-1 nie pamięta, że była zła i staje się dobra. * Zaprzyjaźnia się z Leo. * Prawdopodobnie Adam się w niej podkochuje. * Wcześniej była arcy-wrogiem Leo zajmując przy tym miejsce Marcusa. * Była kontrolowana przez Bim Bama. * Nazywa się S-1, gdyż jest uważana za najpotężniejszą z bionicznych żołnierzy. * Jak na razie nie wiadomo czy zostanie uczniem Bionicznej Akademii. * Dzięki niej Leo jest bioniczny. * Jej bracia i siostry widzieli w niej zagrożenie, gdyż gdy przybyła na wyspę wszyscy ustawili się do walki z nią. * Jej nowe imię to Taylor. * Jest niewidoma przez Leo. * Dostała od Donalda specjalne okulary. Zobacz też en:S-1 Kategoria:Postacie